


Hawaii Teen Wolf

by Drist_Oren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, First seasons, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: На Гаваях вот только оборотней не хватало
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Первая серия

Макс: На теле многочисленные следы зубов, оставленные животным, предположительно, волком.  
Дэнни: Это Гаваи, откуда здесь волки?  
Чин: Неподалеку от места преступления видели человека с арбалетом.  
Коно: Крис Арджент, прилетел на Гаваи два дня назад.

Стив: Мистер Арджент, объясните, как в багажнике вашего автомобиля оказался целый арсенал?

Дэнни: Стив, мне кажется, или за нами едет черный Камаро? Сначала Камаро покупает Макс, теперь на Камаро за нами следят!  
Стив: А зачем ты купил Камаро?  
Дэнни: Подарок себе в связи с переездом. А еще она быстрая!

Стив: Выйти из машины, руки за голову!  
Дэнни: Ты жаловался, что я ношу галстук на Гаваях. Смотри, а он ходит в кожаной куртке в +30!

Коно: Дерек Хейл, один раз задерживался по подозрению в убийстве в городке под названием Бейкон Хиллз.  
Дэнни: Мне кажется, я сегодня уже слышал это название.  
Чин: У меня от этого парня мурашки по коже.

Дэнни: Стив, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мне показалось, будто у меня за спиной, в этот самый момент, кто-то прячется на заднем сидении?  
Стайлз: Не обращайте на меня внимания, я просто обивка.


	2. Вторая серия

Дэнни: Не хочешь объяснить двум полицейским, что ты делал в их машине?  
Стайлз: В таких машинах полицейские ездят на Гаваях? Вау! А мигалка есть?  
Стив: Ближе к делу.  
Стайлз: Я приехал навестить друга, его зовут Дэнни. Он гей. Ну и я решил сделать ему сюрприз, спрятавшись в его машине. Я не виноват, что ваши машины настолько похожи! Он тоже водит Порше.  
Дэнни: Стив, не смотри на меня.

Другой Дэнни: Напомни мне, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джексон: Помогаю другу пережить его разрыв с бойфрендом.  
Дэнни: Почему ты не мог это сделать пару месяцев назад, или до того, как мне подарили яхту?  
Лидия: Джексон! Намажь мне спину!

Чин: У Арджента на оружие есть разрешение, говорит, что приехал на Гаваи к другу, охотиться. У нас ничего на него нет. Что с Хейлом?  
Коно: Право хранить молчание он воспринимает очень буквально: до сих пор не сказал ни слова.

Дэнни: Забавно. Похоже, Бейкон Хиллз становится очень популярным местом. Или как посмотреть, раз все стремятся оттуда уехать.  
Стив: Сиди здесь. Ничего не трогай!  
Стайлз: Вы не имеете права меня задерживать только за то, что я перепутал машину!  
Дэнни: Считай, что ты в гостях.

Стив: У Макса есть новости.  
Дэнни: У меня странное чувство, что оставив этого парня у тебя в офисе, мы совершили страшную ошибку…

Макс: Исследования показали, что отпечатки зубов не соответствуют ни одному из известных видов волков. Однако, тела с похожими отпечатками находили еще в нескольких штатах, в том числе в городке…  
Дэнни: Дай угадаю. Бейкон Хиллз?  
Чин: Похоже, рано мы отпустили мистера Арджента.  
Коно: Интересно, на какого зверя он приехал сюда охотиться?  
Макс: И мне кажется, я знаю ответ на этот вопрос.  
Стив: Пожалуйста, не затягивай драматическую паузу, Макс.  
Макс: Вместе с волчьей ДНК, в слюне на местах укуса, так же, обнаружена… человеческая.  
Дэнни: И что это значит?  
Стив: Ты уверен?  
Макс: Вы сомневаетесь в моем профессионализме?  
Дэнни: Что это значит?! Стив?!


	3. Третья серия

Стив: Чин, Коно. Найдите Арджента, а я поговорю с мистером Дереком Хейлом.

Дэнни: Стив, зачем тебе на допросе нож?  
Стив: Хочу проверить одну теорию.  
Дэнни: Допрос и нож вызывают у меня нехорошие ассоциации, так же, как МакГаррет и граната. Какую теорию?  
Стив: Засекречено. Дэнни, выйди.  
Дэнни: Я не собираюсь выхо… Уоу, еще один парень с Криптона! Стив, он сломал наручники! Что за…

Стайлз: Дерек? Что ты здесь де…  
Дерек: Все скопировал?  
Стайлз: Что? Откуда ты… Нет! Я только начал находить общий язык с этим большим, охрененно крутым компьютером. Я не хакер, как Дэнни. Он бы мог…  
Дерек: Заканчивай, пошли.  
Стайлз: С какой стати ты опять командуешь? Это что, наручники?  
Дерек: Стайлз. Сейчас!  
Стайлз: Окей. Понял. Мы совершаем дерзкий побег.

Чин: Крис Арджент выписался из номера 30 минут назад.  
Коно: Если он не расстался со своей машиной и арсеналом, мы сможем его отследить. Возвращаемся.

Дэнни: Я же сказал, что нож — это плохая идея. Ауч. Не могу поверить, но он надрал тебе задницу! И это после того, как ты в него выстрелил!  
Стив: Дэнни. Молчи. Просто молчи.

Стайлз: Знаешь, я поражен. Не ожидал с твоей стороны такого тонкого плана. Проникновение и подслушивание. Эй, ты что, опять капаешь кровью? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты никого не убил?  
Дерек: Это не мой план.  
Питер: Привет, Стайлз.  
Стайлз: Охренеть. Просто прекрасно! Я должен был догадаться, что тут не обошлось без злодейского ума одного психопата.  
Питер: Ты очень плохого обо мне мнения, Стайлз. У меня было время подумать о своем поведении, пока я был мертв. Быть плохим — невыгодно, тебя рано или поздно убивают.  
Стайлз: Я уже вижу эти футболки с надписью «Дядя Питер: теперь хороший!» Станут хитом!


	4. Четвертая серия

Стайлз: Дэнни!  
Другой Дэнни: Стайлз?  
Стайлз: Привет, классная яхта! Я приехал в гости и у меня совершенно случайно есть флешка которая как бы не открывается не мог бы ты помочь, спасибо?  
Дэнни: Так. Стой. Что ты здесь делаешь и как меня нашел?  
Стайлз: Интуиция? И твой спортивный носок.  
Дэнни: Кажется, я не хочу этого знать…

Дэнни: Мистер Арджент, какое совпадение! Вы тоже покупаете арбалеты в этом магазине?  
Чин: Может мне тоже перейти на арбалеты?  
Коно: Как я смотрюсь?  
Стив: Засранисто.

Макс: Хм, в качестве сердечника в пулях мистера Арджента использован aconitum lycoctonum, известный так же как vulparia.  
Дэнни: А если без латыни?  
Стив: Аконит.  
Дэнни: Спасибо.

Лидия: Стайлз!  
Стайлз: Лидия! Ты наконец-то решила избавиться от этого засра…  
Джексон: И здесь ты.  
Стайлз: Тебе тоже привет, Джексон.  
Другой Дэнни: Э-э, хм, Мигель?  
Стайлз: Дерек, я же просил тебя остаться в машине!  
Питер: Лидия, приятно видеть тебя и Джексона целыми и невредимыми.  
Стайлз: Ээээ, кажется, это тот момент, когда ситуация начинает становиться несколько неловкой и хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

Стив: Мистер Арджент, я хотел бы узнать, на какого именно зверя вы собираетесь идти с серебряными стрелами и аконитовыми пулями?  
Крис: Мы с другом собираемся охотиться на местного кабана. Насколько мне известно, серебряные стрелы и аконитовые пули не запрещены законом.  
Стив: А не могли бы вы назвать нам имя вашего загадочного друга. Его, случайно, не зовут Дерек Хейл?  
Дэнни: Стив, ты стоишь к нему слишком близко.  
Крис: Нет, моего друга зовут Не. Дерек. Хейл.  
Стив: Неужели? Знаете, вы очень похожи, у вас одинаковый взгляд, как у охотников.  
Дэнни: Эй-эй, мистер Арджент, без рук!


	5. Пятая серия

Другой Дэнни: Стайлз, ты понимаешь, что меня за это могут посадить?  
Стайлз: Свалим все на дядюшку Питера, он любит компьютеры.  
Дерек: Хорошая идея.  
Питер: Эй!

Стив: Мы можем стоять так очень долго, если вы продолжите уходить от ответов.  
Дэнни: Стив, ты опять стоишь слишком близко!  
Крис: На кого я охочусь — не ваше дело. Если вам нечего мне предъявить, я ухожу.  
Стив: Если вы охотитесь на людей — это наше дело.  
Крис: Я могу вас заверить, что я охочусь Не на людей.  
Стив: Возможно, вы не считаете «их» людьми. Видите, я знаю, о чем сейчас идет речь.  
Дэнни: Кто-нибудь, скажите мне уже, о чем сейчас идет речь?! И кстати, куда подевался тот мальчишка? Мы совсем про него забыли! Стилински как-то что-то там?

Стайлз: Отлично, теперь мы примерно знаем, где их искать. С вашим нюхом, найдем в два счета.  
Дерек: Нас слишком мало.  
Джексон: Не смотрите на меня, я не буду вам помогать.  
Лидия: Джееексон, ты где? Намажь мне спину!  
Джексон: Видите, я занят.  
Стайлз: Кто бы мне спину намазал?..  
Питер: Я мог бы…  
Стайлз: Нет! Никогда и ни за что!  
Питер: Между прочим, у меня очень нежные руки.

Дэнни: Кажется, он в шоке. Эй! Мистер Арджент?  
Стив: Больше похоже на панику.  
Крис: Хорошо, поговорим. Но мне нужен телефон. Срочно! Я должен позвонить своему другу.

Стайлз: Ну, у кого какие идеи?  
Дерек: Ты остаешься здесь.  
Стайлз: Как всегда, блестяще, Дерек! Будете заваливать стаю вдвоем с Питером?  
Питер: Арджент. Крис Арджент.  
Стайлз: Что? Он тоже здесь?!  
Питер: Согласись, для него это очень личное дело.  
Стайлз: Хах. Ладно. Мне только интересно, какой Альфа додумался укусить Джерарда, а потом повернулся к нему спиной?

Шериф Стилински: Алло, Крис? Я тебя весь день здесь жду, ты где пропадаешь? Мой «отпуск» не резиновый.


	6. Шестая серия

Шериф Стилински: Стайлз на острове?! Что он… Он не должен знать, что я здесь! Где ты?.. Хм… Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?.. Хорошо, выезжаю.

Стайлз: И где мы будем искать Криса Арджента?  
Питер: Обычно люди, если хотят кого-то найти, идут в полицию.  
Стайлз: После того как Дерек оттуда сбежал, и я, к слову, тоже, сомневаюсь, что нас там встретят с распахнутыми объятиями.  
Питер: У меня есть идея.  
Стайлз: Что-то мне не нравится эта улыбка…

Коно: Не двигаться!  
Чин: Отпусти заложника!  
Питер: Я разорву мальчишке горло, если мне немедленно не найдут Криса Арджента!  
Коно: Мы выстрелим раньше, чем ты успеешь что-нибудь сделать!  
Питер: Уверены?  
Стайлз: О боже, я умру в перекрестном огне! Дерек, сделай что-нибудь!  
Дерек: Ваши пули не причинят нам особого вреда, вы только убьете заложника.  
Стайлз: Спасибо за поддержку, Дерек! Я буду преследовать тебя как привидение до конца твоих дней.

Крис: Мой друг скоро будет здесь.  
Дэнни: А можно, пока его нет, немного ввести в курс дела детектива Дэнни Уильямса? Потому что он вообще не понимает уже, какого хрена тут происходит!!!  
Крис: Эта информация не должна…  
Стив: Вы слышите крики?

Чин: Зачем вам нужен Крис Арджент?  
Питер: Ммм… Чтобы поговорить? По очень пикантному делу.  
Коно: Но зачем брать заложника?  
Стайлз: Потому что он псих, разве не понятно?! Он ловит от этого кайф!  
Питер и Дерек: Заткнись, Стайлз!  
Стив: А теперь быстро и разборчиво объясняем мне, что тут происходит!  
Дэнни: Советую выполнить его требование, потому что иначе он войдет в модус коммандо. И тогда начнется стрельба, битые стекла и, вы понимаете, кровищща. Кровопускание — обязательная часть программы.  
Крис: Дерек. Стайлз!.. Питер?  
Питер: Наконец-то! Я уже думал, что для убедительности действительно придется его убить.  
Стайлз: Я больше с вами не разговариваю! Я уязвлен и обижен.  
Шериф Стилински: Стайлз?


	7. Седьмая серия

Стайлз: Папа? Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть на конференции?  
Шериф Стилински: Я на конференции! В смысле… меня послали пройти э-э-э… спецкурс. На Гаваях. Вот я и пришел…  
Дэнни: А-а… Вы тот самый… Стилински, которого мы ждали сегодня! Но э-э-э… вы перепутали время, мы ждали вас только через два часа.  
Стив: Через три…  
Дэнни: Да, через три!  
Шериф Стилински: Что здесь делаешь ты, Стайлз?  
Стив: Он приехал на Гаваи к другу и случайно стал свидетелем по одному делу…  
Шериф Стилински: Сын, ты в порядке?  
Стайлз: Абсолютно! Не то чтобы кто-то пытался взять меня в заложники и вырвать горло.

Стайлз: Не могу поверить, что мой отец здесь! Это было самое странное совпадение…  
Дэнни: Да-а-а, мистер Арджент, очень странное совпадение.  
Крис: Может уже приступим к делу?  
Стив: То, что будет обсуждаться здесь, не должно выйти за пределы этого помещения.  
Питер: У нас, похоже, одна цель, поэтому мы хотим объединить усилия. Несмотря на взаимную антипатию.  
Стайлз: Операция «охота на Альфу», или «Пристрели шизанутого деда». Без обид, мистер Арджент.  
Дерек: Мы определили примерное местоположение стаи. Помимо Джерарада, судя по всему, там остался один оборотень из старой стаи, и два-три новообращенных. В прошлое полнолуние…  
Дэнни: Стойте-стойте! Оборотни? Я не ослышался? Стив? Они действительно говорят про оборотней?! Не в каком-нибудь переносном смысле, типа названия банды или отряда спецназа? А про таких, с зубами, когтями и хвостами?  
Стив: У них нет хвостов.  
Дэнни: Ты знал?! Что это, еще одна засекреченная операция? Военный эксперимент?  
Стив: Просто знаю одного парня на флоте.  
Дэнни: Оборотням разрешают служить в армии?  
Стив: Не то чтобы в документах был такой пункт, но есть строка «Обрастаете ли вы в полнолуние шерстью?» Напечатана в конце, очень мелким шрифтом.  
Питер: Мне нравится этот парень.  
Крис: Может уже вернемся к делу?!


	8. Восьмая серия

Коно: Арбалет — это заманчиво, но я предпочла бы что-то более привычное.  
Чин: Я предпочитаю дробовик. У вас есть что-то подходящее среди боеприпасов?  
Крис: Не очень эффективно, но если не надо убивать…  
Дерек: Наша цель — Альфа, остальных нужно только удержать на некоторое время.  
Питер: И чтобы не разбежались, поскольку у нас будет к ним потом разговор.  
Крис: Если они будут угрожать нашей жизни, мы не будем сдерживаться. А вот бронежилеты вам не особо помогут.  
Чин: Коно, ты не обязана в этом участвовать.  
Коно: Шутишь, бро? Не пропущу это ни за что на свете!

Стайлз: Почему я сижу в машине? И мне не дали пистолет.  
Дэнни: Потому что ты несовершеннолетний. И потому что я тоже сижу в машине, чтобы приглядывать за тобой.  
Стайлз: По законам Гаваев, я уже совершеннолетний. Я не первый раз в этом участвую!  
Дэнни: Слушай, там сумасшедший Рэмбо, два оборотня, один охотник и три… два полицейских. Я думаю, они прекрасно обойдутся без помощи школьника.

Стив: Я, Дерек и Питер идем первыми по верху, на нас Альфа и опытный оборотень. Вы встречаетесь с мистером Стилински и входите сзади, контролируете остальных. Чин и Коно прикрывают с выходов.

Шериф Стилински: Еще раз привет, Крис.  
Крис: Стайлз с той стороны, сидит в машине с полицейским.

Дэнни: Я знал, знал, что с МакГарретом что-то не так! Он слишком естественно смотрится в их компании!  
Стайлз: Вон, Дерек тоже любит красиво войти. Сквозь стекло, да.  
Дэнни: Теперь я всерьез рассматриваю вариант, что Стив оборотень. Надо попробовать подарить ему букет с аконитом…  
Стайлз: Вау! А я думал, что это Дерек двинутый!

Джерард: Я Альфа! Я непобедим! Взять их! Разорвать! А-ха-ха-ха-ха!  
Стив: Да он совсем ку-ку.  
Дерек: Я видел Альфу и похуже.  
Питер: Это ведь ты сейчас про себя говоришь?

Крис: Джерард, сдавайся, все кончено!  
Джерард: Кончено? Крис, мой маль…  
Шериф Стилински: Это за то, что избил моего сына.

Дэнни: Эй, куда собрался? Тебе в другую сторону. Это электрошоковый пистолет, очень неприятная штука. Руки за голову, повернулся и топай обратно. Чин, Коно! Держите вашего мохнатого парня! Стайлз!!!  
Стайлз: Что? Я не к ключам зажигания тянулся, я радио хотел включить.  
Радио: *играет музыкальную тему из Hawaii Five-O 60х*

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> октябрь 2012


End file.
